Many different types and styles of memory exist to store data for computers and similar type systems. For example, random access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are all presently available to accommodate data storage.
Each type of memory has its own particular advantages and disadvantages. For example, DRAM and SRAM allow individual bits of data to be erased one at a time, but such memory loses its data when power is removed. EEPROM can alternatively be easily erased without extra exterior equipment, but has reduced data storage density, lower speed, and higher cost. EPROM, in contrast, is less expensive and has greater density but lacks ease of erasability.
Flash memory, has become a popular type of memory because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory can be rewritten and can hold its contents without power, and thus is nonvolatile. It is used in many portable electronic products, such as cell phones, portable computers, voice recorders, etc. as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc.
Flash memory is generally constructed of many memory cells where, generally, single bits of data are stored in and read from respective memory cells. The cells are generally programmed by hot electron injection and erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling or other mechanisms. As with many aspects of the semiconductor industry, there is a continuing desire and effort to achieve higher device packing densities and increase the number of memory cells on a semiconductor wafer. Similarly, increased device speed and performance are also desired to allow more data to be stored on smaller memory devices.
Individual flash memory cells are organized into individually addressable units or groups, which are accessed for read, program, or erase operations through address decoding circuitry. The individual memory cells are typically comprised of a semiconductor structure adapted for storing a bit of data and includes appropriate decoding and group selection circuitry, as well as circuitry to provide voltages to the cells being operated upon.
The erase, program, and read operations are commonly performed by application of appropriate voltages to certain terminals of the memory cell. In an erase or write operation the voltages are applied so as to cause a charge to be removed or stored in the memory cell. In a read operation, appropriate voltages are applied so as to cause a current to flow in the cell, wherein the amount of such current is indicative of the value of the data stored in the cell. The memory device includes appropriate circuitry to sense the resulting cell current in order to determine the data stored therein, which is then provided to data bus terminals of the device for access by other devices in a system in which the memory device is employed.
Programming circuitry controls a bit of a cell by applying a signal to a wordline, which acts as a control gate, and changing bitline connections such that the bit is stored by the source and drain connections. Programming a cell using a suitable mechanism such as hot electron injection, generally increases the threshold voltage of a cell. Erasing is performed as a blanket operation wherein an array or sector of cells can be simultaneously erased and typically produces a lower threshold voltage in the cell.
In the blanket erasing of flash memory, cells within an array or sector are typically erased concurrently and can be accomplished by one or more applications of short erase pulses. After each erase pulse, an erase verification or read can be performed to determine if each cell in the array is now “erased” (blank), or yet remains “un-erased” or “under-erased”, (e.g., whether the cell has a threshold voltage above a predetermined limit). If an under-erased cell is detected, an additional erase pulse can be applied to the entire array until all cells are sufficiently erased. With such an erase procedure, however, some cells may become “over-erased” before other cells are sufficiently erased. A memory cell having a threshold voltage erased below a predetermined limit, for example, may be commonly referred to as being over-erased. For several reasons it is undesirable for a memory cell to remain in an over-erased condition.
Regardless of the flash architecture employed, accurately erasing and programming multiple level flash cells can be particularly sensitive with the attendant complications of maintaining narrow Vt distributions in order to accurately read and determine a data state from a corresponding Vt level. In addition, even if such narrow distributions are attained for the various multiple levels, unless sectors of memory cells can be erased to within the acceptable limits quickly, efficiently, and reliably, little competitive advantage may be gained.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved method of erasing a sector or array of multi-level flash memory cells.